Kip Snip
Kip Snip is the main antagonist of the episode The Sweet Stench of Success. He is a Hollywood agent who Bloo was under contract to. Biography Kip Snip appeared as the main antagonist if the episode ''The Sweet Stench of Success''. Bloo gets jealous because Eduardo is on TV, so he goes to the news office pretending to be an orphan friend in need of a home in hopes that a Hollywood producer would see his act and make him a TV star. Later, Kip Snip arrived congratulating Bloo on his performance and had Bloo sign a contract in order to make him a celebrity. After acting for many Deo brand deodorant commercials, Bloo heads off to go home to Foster's. But Kip refuses to let him leave and forces him to sleep in a cage. The next morning, Kip wakes up Bloo telling him that he has a huge gig to attend to. Bloo counters that he hasn't eaten in two days, but Kip blows him off, stating that celebrities don't keep their fans waiting. Bloo quickly becomes very bored and weary with all these commercials and gigs. Later that night, Bloo begs Kip to let him contact Mac, but Kip still refuses, and turns the lights off as Bloo's eyes well up with tears. Early the next morning, Kip tells Bloo he's got another DEO gig, but Bloo, (finally fed up with Kip's treatment), furiously tells him that he quits. Unfortunately, Kip reveals that the contract Bloo signed was not an acting contract but actually adoption papers, making Kip his new guardian and thus, Bloo has no choice in the matter. Bloo reluctantly prepares for another act. Just as Bloo is ready to sadly accept his fate as Kip's slave, he gets an idea and starts tapping a secret morse code. Meanwhile, Mac receives Bloo's secret message on TV "Help me, Mac", and he is rescued by Mac and friends. Before Bloo could escape, a furious Kip snatches him telling him he would own him forever. But Bloo kicked Kip in the jaw, stating that he is not someone's property. Bloo then reveals that Deo deodarant is a fake, much to the viewers' shock. Kip claims he didn’t care about the problem, to the audience’s shock. Kip then snaps and revealed that it in fact made people smell worse, making the audience horrified at this. Kip is then arrested for life in prison, for false advertising (which is under Article 254, Section 3 of the city's laws; as stated by the officers who arrested him) as well as for all his mistreatement towards Bloo. As humiliated Kip is taken away by the cops, he comically yells out "Noooo!" while moving his legs crazily. Trivia *Kip bears a similar likeness to Dick Hardley, a villain on The Powerpuff Girls, one of Craig McCracken's other shows. Even both characters have other similarities: **Both decieved Bloo and the powerpuff girls to makes them think that they were a movie director and a noble scientist respectively, manipulating them to do what they want to get (Bloo unaware signed a adoption papers, turning Kip in his new guardian / the powerpuff girls gave Dick a bottle with chemical X, allowing to him fabricates other powerpuff girls). **Both men are very evil, greedy and only matters the profits and money, showing no concern for Bloo and the clones of the powerpuff girls, to the point of neglects them (Kip refuses Bloo many luxuries, food and forced him to sleep in a dog cage / Dick treated the clones like nothing but "merchandise and goods", even getting to far to burning off a buttercup clone for don't fit in his inventory) also even though Dick Harley is far more evil than him because he is crazy exactly pure evil. **Both men were frauds and liars, to be decieving everyone to get a benefit, even if this means do illegal things (Kip was promoting a deodorant product that was a scam, as the product in fact don't works / Dick stole the credit of the working of Utonium during their early years, and even he got the chemical X from the powerpuff girls than make it by himself). **Kip and Dick got a comeuppance in the end for their actions (Kip was arrested for fraud, scamming, false advertising, and mistreatment toward Bloo / Dick perished in hands of the clones of the powerpuff girls when he showed no loves to them during his final confrontation with the protagonists) and they are the most evil villains in their own shows. **He is crazy close to be pure evil so that's way he is the most evil Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends villain. Category:Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Manipulative Villains Category:Bullies Category:Evil